


Moonlight Serenade

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Moon, Moon Landing, Moonlight Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve celebrate the anniversary of the moon landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

"Can you imagine it, Stevie? Men walking on the moon."  
"People have done a lot of amazing things..."  
"But this one thing seems really, really swell."  
"The moon is perfect, whether men have walked on it or not."  
"True."  
...  
"I stand by your door, and the song that I sing is of moonlight...."  
"Bucky, you sure are a sap."  
"You love it."  
"Yes, I do."  
"....Anyhow, stop yappin and try not to super-trample my toes."  
"Yes, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun article about how maybe there is a better tape somewhere of the moon landing.  
> http://www.wired.com/2007/01/nasa/
> 
> Here is a link to the famous fuzzy clip of Armstrong saying the thing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9WDsgCIroE
> 
> And here is a link to the beautiful song by the Glenn Miller Orchestra, 1939.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X8sz_wgrSc
> 
> In case you were wondering, July 20 is celebrated as Moon Day. :D


End file.
